Maybe you could be my love?
by zeke899
Summary: Haruhi is in the middle of a problem. She finds out that two of the host club members love her and another one? Then Arai is back to win over her heart. Who is the other member? HaruhiXTamaki HaruhiXHikaru HaruhiXArai HaruhiX? New chap evry 2 weeks.
1. Written in the stars

(Haruhi's point of view)

_Some people enjoy school because of friends and activities. Others enjoy it by working and studying. But most here at Ouran Academy enjoy it because… of the Host Club. I would know that because I _am_ in the host club. Now how would a _girl_ be into a Host Club if it is all boys only? Well here is my story._

_I was looking for a library to study in, only to find out that all four of the libraries here are everything but quiet. I was roaming through the halls looking for a quiet room to study. I passed by Music Room #3 and thought it was abandoned. I opened the door to find six good-looking boys in the middle of the room in a group. _

_There was a tall short-haired blond with violet eyes sitting in a chair in the middle. A tall boy with black short hair and brown eyes and glasses standing to the left of the blond. Another tall black short-haired but with no glasses and with a serious look on his face that was standing behind the other black haired but with his back to him. In front of the serious one, there was a rather small, looks like he should be in fifth or sixth grade with short blond hair and brown eyes holding a pink bunny. Then across from them were two twins with short auburn hair and brown eyes with their arms linked and leaning agents each other. _

"_Welcome," they all said. _

"_Th-this is a host club?," I stammered._

"_Oh wow. It's a boy," the twins said together._

"_Hikaru, Karou, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?," the one with glasses asked._

"_Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him," the twins, Hikaru, and Kaoru, said in unison._

_The one with glasses smirked. Why were they talking to the others, but not ask me? And was I just called…a boy? "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club… Mr. Honor student," the one with glasses said. The one sitting in the chair stood up and got in my face._

"_What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!" I just stared at him._

"_How did you know my name?" _

"_Well you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy," the one with glasses said. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."_

"_Well uh… thank you I guess."_

_The tall blond put his arm around my shoulders._

"_You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." I squirmed away from his grasp and he followed very dramatically. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."_

"_I think your taking this poor thing in too far-"_

"_Neglected, now long live the poor! We welcome you poor man to our world… of beauty!"_

_I started walking towards the doors. "I'm outta here."_

"_Hey!" I heard someone yell. Two arms grabbed mine and pulled me back. "Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something! That's so cool!" It was the small blond with the bunny._

"_I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan!" I yelled._

"_I never would have imagined the famous scholar… would be so openly gay," the tall blond said._

"_Openly what?" I asked myself. _

"_So tell me what kind of guys you are into! Do you like the strong silent type? The boy-Lolita type? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"_

"_Ah, I uh… it's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" The blond slipped his hand under my chin._

"_Or maybe," he said while getting really close to my face, "You're into a guy like me." He moved his middle finger back and forth. "What do you say?" I gasped and started backing up and bumped into the vase. I turned around and tried to reach for it, but I couldn't and it broke into a million pieces. I realized the twins appeared behind me._

"_Aww," they said together. Then only one of them spoke. "We were going to feature that to the renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." The other one spoke. "Oh, now you've done it, commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!"_

"_What eight million yen! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?," I started ranting to myself. "Uh… I'm going to have to pay you back," I said while turning around. "With what money?" the twins said together. "You can't even afford a school uniform." Then only one spoke again. "What's with that crap of an outfit that you've got on anyway?" The one with glasses picked up a shard of glass. _

"_Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" The tall blond, Tamaki, answered, "There's a famous saying you've may have heard, Fujioka. 'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today; you're the host club's dog." I stare off into space and they all crowd around me and poking me trying to get my attenti- _

"What cha writing there, Haruhi?" I gasp and sit up from my desk. Tamaki was leaning over my shoulder trying to read what I wrote.

"Nothing. I was just writing how I met you guys and how I became a host. I am writing everything that goes on here when I'm around, "I said while looking at him. I looked at his beautiful violet eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"I have decided that we are going to have a field trip!," Tamaki said while extending his arm like the big drama queen he is.

"Where are we going?" I wanted to go to the beach again. That was kind of fun. Well, except when those two boys came and when the thunder storm hit.

"That is why I am telling you! Because Kyouya and I are always the ones who decide everything, we want you to chose!"

"Hey! What about us? We never get to chose where we want to go. Why let our 'toy' chose?" the twins complained.

"Fine! Everyone write down where you would like to go," Tamaki explained while handing us a piece of paper and a pencil, "and I will draw it out of this cup!," he said while holding a teacup in the air. What is up with him today? It's like he had a special place in mind for himself or…

"Haruhi… are you going to write down where you want to go?" Tamaki said while starring at me.

I looked down at the paper and wrote _Beach_. Before I could fold it, Tamaki-sempai took it out of my hand and put it inside of the cup. Kyouya put his in, then Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. The twins put theirs in and started talking about pranks that they can pull while on this trip. I ignored them and stood up. I walked over to the doors and opened the door.

"Haru-chan! Do you want to eat some cake with me?" I turned around to find Hunny-sempai holding Usa-chan with Mori-sempai behind him.

"Not now, Hunny-sempai. I have work to do. I will later though!" I smiled at him and he laughed. "Okay! Come on Usa-chan. You can pick the cake for us today!" I watched him walk away. It must be nice to pretend like everything is okay all of the time. I wonder what he wrote down for our field trip this weekend. Well as long as everyone is happy…

I turned around and kept walking. I closed the door on my way out and walked towards the bathroom. Because everyone except all of the members of the Host Club think I am _actually_ a guy, I have to be careful when I go in the ladies restroom or people would think I am a girl… or just stalking other girls. No one was around so I walked in. It is a one stall bathroom so I can lock the door. I really didn't have to go, I just wanted some free time to myself… even if it is only a couple minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't understand why the twins and Tamaki are always strange around me and not others. Is it because that I am the only _girl_ host? Or could it be that I am just their toy? I wouldn't know. I might not even know.

I turned the cold water on and splashed some on my face. I sighed. This is going to be a long weekend and I know it.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! **

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

Okay, I know all of you guys like Haruhi with Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Arai, or Kaoru. But because I don't want to tick anybody off (and because I

**haven't gotten that far yet), I made a poll on who Haruhi should end up with in this story. I am now working on chapter 6 (YAY! the drama**

chapter...kind of) and just thought of this because I am nice. As you all know, this is in Haruhi's point of view and might change to someone else's point of

**view (but I** **wouldn't count on it). I also want to tell you this before you take the poll. First, I am NOT going to post chapter two until I have at least**

five people who took the poll. I know, that is mean, but chapter two gives out things I don't want you people to know until I figure out who will be with

**Haruhi (Yes wednesday263 you do count in the five if you take the poll). Third, I already have some moments with Haruhi and ****** (not gonna**

tell who) and it kinda leads to them so far. So... Please take the poll, I will check on this day: August 8th 2011 which is exactally one week from when I

**posted chapter one (the day I am typing this is thursday the fourth). If I do not have at least five people, then I will wait three days. But because I**

trust you guys (and I don't want to be put off scheduale with the chapters and such), I will expect three to five people. ALSO! Everyone who has read my

**Brightened Night story, I am sorry, it will be deleated soon. I will be done with Twilight for a while (I still read it on fanfiction) and try to finish this**

one before I start another one! Okay so... Oh! You guys are wondering how long this story will be. Hmm... let me see... maybe about twenty to thirty

**chapters. I know, alot. But more work for me! Like you guys also know, each chapter will be about one thousand and five hindred words long. I like**

to keep them in the middle, not too short, not too long. Sorry if it is too short or long for others (I think it is a little short, but it could be worse right?).

**Also (god when am I ever going to stop woth this author's note?) I just moved out of state and now in Arizona (it's hot here) and school here will **

start on August fifteenth so I will try to write up to chapter fifteen in eleven days. (I usually do about only half of the chapter to two and a half chapters

**per day depending on how much I want to write it or not and where I am. And my Nana is making me type it everyday so...(she dosn't even know**

what it is about) I will be pretty busy from now on.) Well that is all I really want ed to say. The poll is on my profile page. I will also make one on

**and maybe . I want to see who everybody thinks Haruhi should be with! I prefer either Kyouya or Hikaru or Tamaki or**

Kaoru. Not much od a Mori Haruhi fan (sorry!) Okay! I think that is it! So... bye people and enjoy the quiz/poll (whatever you want to call it) OH! And by

**the way, on quib blo , my username isalso zeke899... same as quiz illa . Just either search my name, or search "maybe you could be my**

love? poll". Okay! That is it! Bye people!

Z**e**k**e**8**9**9


	3. Complicated

"Truth or dare" 2

(Haruhi's Point of view)

I opened the bathroom door slowly just in case there was anyone waiting or passing by. No one. I sighed with relief and walked out. There wasn't even a sign of the devil twins. I wonder what is keeping them busy. When I was at the doors to the music room, I heard a lot of shouting and commotion inside.

"Hey cut it out boss! It wasn't Hikaru's fault for writing that down. He just really likes it there!" Kaoru was shouting at Tamaki for something that Hikaru wrote? I wonder what Hikaru wrote that made sempai so angry.

"Do you remember what Ranka did to me for talking about Haruhi like I was in love with her? He almost killed me!"

"Sorry to say this Tamaki, but we have a guest listening to your conversation," Kyouya said calmly. The room because very quiet. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I opened the door before the person on the other side touched the handle. Something stopped the door from moving and I heard something fall. I pushed harder to find it was Tamaki who was going to open the door. I knelt down and started shaking his shoulders. "Sempai! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!" He started to open his eyes but very slowly. "It's alright. It was my fault." I stood up. I held out my hand and he took it. I lifted him up and tried to help balance himself. I pulled my hand away and went to grab some water.

"So Haruhi. How much… how much did you hear?" Tamaki-sempai seemed really nervous for some reason. I just hope he doesn't act all dramatic on me again…

"I only heard you and Kaoru shouting about something I didn't understand. So where are we going?" I asked while handing him the glass of water.

"The boss didn't draw out of the cup yet," the twins said in unison. Then Hikaru spoke up.

"I don't see what he is angry about. I just wrote down the place that I wanted to go to just like he asked. I guess he just doesn't like it there."

"Hey I love it there! I just don't like it when everyone evades into my poor little daughter! Mommy! The twins are being mean to their father," Tamaki whined.

Apparently Tamaki thinks of us as a 'family'. He is the 'Daddy', Kyouya is the 'Mommy', and everyone else is their 'children' except Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. They are our 'cousins'. But with me being the only girl here, I am considered his 'Daughter' even though I've explained enough times already that I already have a father and I don't need another one. If you really think about, Tamaki-sempai and my dad are sort of alike in some weird way. Now what would you call it? Mentally crazy? No, no. That won't work. As I was trying to think, I could hear in the background Tamaki-sempai still complaining to Kyouya about Hikaru and Kaoru.

I put my fist in my hand the way I always do when I figure something out.

"I got it! Tamaki-sempai and my dad are both mental freaks! That would explain a lot!"

I turned around to find Tamaki sulking in the corner and the twins trying to hide their laughs. Kyouya smiled and took the teacup off of the table. "Well, I guess I will do it," he said before he winked at me. What the…?

He pulled out the paper and handed it to me. "Kyouya-sempai… why did you give this to me?"

"Well because I am the director, it wouldn't be fair if I say what's on the paper. Let alone if I lie and go somewhere Tamaki would like or rather me. And because you don't lie and speak your mind, I handed it to you. Unless you would rather go where ever Tamaki or the twins would want to go." Hikaru and Kaoru gave Kyouya their famous glare. "What is that supposed to mean? We actually decided on something different for once." Well that is surprising. I wonder what either of their vacation spots are.

I unfolded the paper and read it: _Haruhi's apartment_….? I starred at the paper for what seemed like an eternity. Who would write this-

_Flashback_

"_Hey cut it out boss! It wasn't Hikaru's fault for writing that down. He just really likes it there!" _

"_Do you remember what Ranka did to me for talking about Haruhi like I was in love with her? He almost killed me!"_

_End_

Tamaki… was disagreeing to… go to my house? I mean we were there before, but I don't know if they have ever been there again. I mean now that I think about it, it _had_ to be Hikaru who wrote this because Kaoru is always following along to what _Hikaru_ does!

"Hikaru… why do you want to go to my apartment again?" He looked at me then down at the floor as it was suddenly interesting. "I like to see a commoner's environment and how they live. I don't see it as a bad thing, but who said that Tamaki had to go anyway. He could stay here and have more requests than usual. But then he wouldn't see you dressed in one of my mother's swimsuit design," Hikaru said.

"Swimsuit design! What are you talking about! I thought you wrote 'my apartment' so why would I need a swimsuit!" This made no sense at all! I mean why… wait…. I looked down at the paper and read what was at the bottom in small print: _After we go there, go wherever Kaoru wants to go. _ Stupid rich people.

"Kaoru, where did you want to go?"

"To the beach of course!" I smiled. At least we agree on one thing. But then I thought of the torture that the twins will put me through trying to get me to decide on what suit I want. I need to remind myself to grab one from home. I think they only make me wear those because I look 'cute' or something. I don't understand why they do it I mean I don't care what I look like as long as I am here. I mean you would figure that out by now because almost the whole school thinks I am really a guy.

"Haruhi! Do you remember what happened the last time we were at the beach?," Tamaki yelled jumping into my face. I couldn't help but look into his blue-violet eyes. It made me want to…-

"Well because you didn't answer I will answer for you! Now you see-" I blocked him out because I already knew the answer, but I was just thinking about… wait… what _was_ I thinking about? I already forgot? Well that was unlike myself. "That is why I would let you go there any time you want! Well… in that kind of weather, of course," he finished. What does he mean in 'that kind of weather'? He was now sitting in his chair and doing some dramatic pose.

The bell rang interrupting a game of 'Which one is Hikaru game!' (Even though I win every time). So far, I am the only person who can tell the difference between them ever since I was introduced to that game.

"Haruhi! Is it okay if I can walk you home?," Hikaru asked me. I knew that my _real_ dad was going to take me to the store because Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday is coming up on June 9th and I didn't want him to come with me because I was going to buy him a present. But I also didn't want to hurt his feelings because I turned him down just to walk me home. I mean he has done it before so why not let him easy?

"Sorry, Hikaru. But my father and I have some shopping plans and he is picking me up outside of the school wall. I will next time, though!" I smiled to let him know it is okay. And besides, doesn't Kaoru feel lonely when Hikaru walks me home? I think he needs a break from me anyway.

I was the first to walk out of the music room and walk my way out of the very large school building. Filthy rich people, I thought. Why do they have everything and we don't? I mean the least they can do is donate to a charity or fundraiser… right? Tamaki might be the one to do that… only if Kyouya requests it. Maybe he would do it. I mean he _did _help start the Host Club to help other girls who have way too much time on their hands. I saw my dad's car and opened the door. Today he wasn't wearing make-up. That was a first. Maybe he didn't want to attract any attention. I wouldn't know.

On the way to the supermarket, I remembered what Tamaki said.

"_Do you remember what Ranka did to me for talking about Haruhi like I was in love with her? He almost killed me!"_

"Dad?"

"Yes Haruhi."

"Why do you not like Tamaki-sempai?" I looked at him. He didn't look surprised that I asked him this… he just didn't look like I was going to ask it now.

"I do. I just don't think he treats you fair enough compared to how much he likes you."

Tamaki-sempai… likes…me? Could that be true?


	4. Someday

(Haruhi's point of view)

I starred at my dad until I realized what he just said.

"_I do. I just don't think he treats you fair enough compared to how much he likes you."_

He said that Tamaki, the boy that I met on the first day of the school year. The boy who is the one who started this host club. The boy that annoyed me for every reason known to man. And don't forget the boy that thought I was a guy the very first day we met (not to mention that he called me 'gay').

I noticed that we were already at the market and parked in the front.

"Dad… how did you know…?," I asked hesitantly.

"About Tamaki? Oh my little Haruhi! Do you know nothing about men? Just listen to the way he talks around you. Doesn't it sound different from when he is complementing those girls at your little host club? And if you notice, he calls you his daughter because most _real_ fathers are protective of their little girls, so that proves he doesn't want you dating anyone else. That is including Hikaru. I was out on the day you were with him. I noticed about twenty feet behind was Tamaki, and your little Friends. Did you know that they were with you?"

So… Kaoru faked being sick so Hikaru could… go on a date with me? Is that why he was so angry at Arai when I discovered that I turned him down in middle school? I noticed my father was already out of the car. I undid my seatbelt and opened the door. I stood up and looked around for any 'familiar' faces. I didn't see anyone. I shut the door and began to follow my dad into the market. When we got inside, there were a lot of people in there. I looked to my left and saw a sign that read: _Everything is ½ off! Today only! _Well this will be interesting.

"Haruhi! Come here so daddy can see the shopping list!" Some people looked at him like he was crazy… which he was. He was wearing a navy-colored tee shirt that said: "Shoes omg shoes!" He may be my father, but he acts-no _is_ flamboyant. And the funny part of today is that he isn't wearing any make-up nor have his hair up in a certain way to make himself look like a girl. I walked towards him ignoring the eyes that were watching me. I was only looking for one pair of blue-violet eyes. I didn't see any.

I handed dad the shopping list and started looking around. I saw the bookshelf and walked over there. I looked on the top shelf. There were only three top best sellers and I have read them all. There was _From Bad to Cursed, a Bad Girls Don't Die Novel, Beautiful Creatures/Darkness, _and my favorite which was _Witch and Wizard. _I looked over to the next shelf over. There were "How to" books and "Did you know". I saw one that caught my eye. "How do you know if he likes you?" I reached for it and read the back. _"Do you like/love a boy and are just dying to know how he feels? Well wait no longer because this book in your hands will explain the signs to different types of boys! So is your crush emo? Is he possibly gay? Maybe he isn't sociable or he is just very shy. I guarantee this book will help you with your love life!" _

I looked for my dad and saw that he was looking at pineapples across from me. I placed the book back and looked in my purse. The book was ten yen. Thank god the Host Club went on a field trip to America and I brought back money from there. I cashed it in here to turn it into Yen and got a total of five hundred yen. Kyouya said I could have that to myself without owing any more than a cent I do now. I pulled out the ten yen and grabbed the book from the shelf. I walked to checkout and placed the book on the table for the lady to scan.

"That will be 9.98 miss," the lady said. I handed her my 10 yen and took the book out of the bag she placed it in. "I'm sorry, but I don't need a bag I will still be in here looking around." She handed me my change and receipt. I put the receipt in a random place in the book and stuffed it in my bag. Thank God that I grabbed a very large bag for when my dad is sick of carrying bags, or if the store runs out of them, which they do a lot. I ran back to my dad and grabbed a random pineapple and threw it in the cart.

"Thank you, Haruhi! I couldn't decide on which one I wanted and I didn't even see that fresh one! Okay, what is next on the list?" He looked at it in a funny. He turned it around and I saw what was written. I forgot I didn't have any extra paper besides that list and sometimes I doodle or write things that are on my mind in the car when I am bored. I saw the name 'Tamaki' with little hearts around it. I need to learn to bring my own paper. I took my eyes away from the paper and looked at my father. He looked furious.

"Dad, I can explain-," "You will explain nothing. Now I want you to take this paper and throw it in the garbage and get your head out of that Tamaki boy! He doesn't treat you like you should be. That is why I don't like him." We were walking to a different checkout station. I thanked myself that we didn't have the same lady, but a man, maybe one foot taller than me with green eyes and black hair. He was very pale and about the same size as Hikaru but still a little taller.

My dad started placing the groceries on the counter and starting placing filled bags in the cart. I looked at my watch. The time was 5:46 P.M. Still no sign of any members of the Host Club. I took the cart and started going towards the exit when I realized my father wasn't behind me. I saw him talking to the cashier in a very low tone (I guess so I couldn't hear them). I walked over to them and realized my dad was talking to the man about Tamaki and the paper he was still holding that he told me to throw away.

"Dad. Come on, let's go. We have frozen food that needs to be in the freezer." He looked at me like I was crazy. Why was he looking at me like that? I looked over to the cashier and he was giving me a different one. He was smiling… at me? Why? "Dad… come one. I want to get home." I started walking away when I heard him say, "I will talk to _you_ later Tam- Mike. I will warn you that I am watching you. Don't think I don't know who you are dressed like that because- oh Haruhi! You have the cart ready! Okay come on!" My dad started pushing the cart towards the exit dragging me along with him. I turned around to find the cashier still starring at me. He looked so familiar to me he kind of looked like… Tamaki.

When we left the store, I started placing the bags in the backseat of the car. My dad got inside of the car and started it when I shut the car door for the backseat. I opened the passenger door when I forgot about that paper still in his hands. I took it and pretended to throw it out of the car window. When wasn't looking, I put my arm back inside of the car and stuffed the paper in my bag with the book. I zipped it up before he noticed what I did.

When he pulled up to the parking lot, I got out before he could turn the car off. I opened the back door and pulled out four bags, two in each hand. I walked up the stairs to find the door was unlocked. Oh well. He must have forgotten. I opened the door and saw everything was in it's place if he did lock it and we were robbed. I set the bags on the kitchen counter and looked around. Nothing was stolen or out of place, and I didn't find anyone in the bedroom or bathroom hiding. I walked back into the kitchen and set my purse on the table. I started taking the groceries out of the bag and setting them on the counter so my dad can put them away. I walked into my bedroom to find I have one new text message. I looked at it. It was from Kyouya. It said: _Haruhi, I need you to come by the Host Club tomorrow at 12:00 P.M._

I wonder what the Host Club needed me for. Oh well. I went back in the living room to grab the bag with the book inside. I sat down on my bed and started reading. _Chapter one._


	5. Every Heart

_Chapter one: Friends into more._

_Some say that most relationships start on those cheesy websites who just match you with a total stranger. The best way a relation starts is becoming friends with him and gets to know him better than most people. If you are already friends with him, go to page 4. _ I flipped the book to page four like it told me to. Tamaki and I are friends… right? I mean, yeah he gets into my business a lot and I yell at him for it, but is that being friends? Whatever. I popped that thought out of my head and continued reading.

_If you are friends with your crush, you should know not to do things like: Talk about his past unless he starts it, bribe him for anything, talk about his past loves, or abuse him. These are few of many reasons why people that are in love _(in love?) _always break up and if they are married, they get a divorce. Now I want you to check these boxes to know what kind of guy he is and how to know if he likes you or not._

There were twelve boxes I checked out of the twenty. They were: Nice, funny, ignorant, silly, older, childish, honest, caring, sweet, Spontaneous, innocent, and narcissistic. I couldn't believe they had 'narcissistic' listed on there. After I filled it out I noticed there was a number to every single one, including the ones I checked.

_Now add up the numbers that you checked and follow directions on page 6._ I added them up.

Nice-9 Funny-3 Ignorant-1 Silly-20 Older-18 Childish-4 Honest-12 Caring-17 Sweet-15 Spontaneous-13 Innocent-10 Narcissistic-7 Total-129

I flipped to page six to look up numbers. _1-50 is page 10. 51-100 is page 12. 101-150 is page 14. 151-200 is page 16. Go to the page that describes your crush. _

I went to page fourteen and on the top it read: _You have a sensitive guy who shows his passion for you but you don't know. He does things for you, helps you in a time of need, and would pick you over his friends. Here are some of the average signs that he gives you: _

_Notice his body language. He would rarely turn his back to you and often leans towards you. When near you, he is romantic _(really? A _host_ being romantic? I would have never thought of that) _and cares about what you say. Listen to what he says. If a guy is nervous around you and talks about himself a lot, then he feels he needs to prove himself, especially when you are talking about another guy. Watch his actions around other girls and see if he treats you differentially. One sign is that when you leave the area he may stop flirting with the girl. This may be hard to find out, so have a friend watch for you. Watch for him showing interest for things you like/do. If you like a band that he likes also, he may recommend a new song or album. Or if you recommend a T.V. show that you really like and it ends up being his most favarote thing, then that is a sign that he likes you. Pay attention to his friends. If they know that he likes you, they might tease him or try to find out if you like him. Do not ignore him if he shows any sign of interest in you. Examples: he smiles at you a lot, or if he would want to walk you somewhere or just go for a casual stroll in the local park. If you change something about your outer features, he may notice while others don't. Such as a new haircut or a new color of make up or new clothes that you bought. _

_He may be jealous if simple things happen to you such as you are hugging your dad after he shaved and he has some after shave still on his face and ends up on yours and you don't notice. Your crush may ask you "Is that after shave?" and he may look disappointed or wipe it off for you. See if he follows you a lot. If you are with a friend or a guy that is a friend, he may follow you and try to listen to what you talk about. Sometimes he may take his friends with him to see if they can help him._

I quit reading after the last two sentences. There was more at the bottom, but that does not refer to him. I reached in my purse for that paper and used it as a bookmark for this book. A lot of these things have happened. But how could I not know? I just don't understand. These are obvious signs and I ignore them all? One of them said they I should not ignore him if he shows any interest in me. For now on, I will talk to him more than any other of the host members and see what happens. We could talk about new themes, our favarote T.V. show or band. I looked at my clock. It was already 7:04 P.M. and dad probably already had dinner ready.

I walked out of my room to find Kyouya talking with my dad. When did he get here?

"-and she bought some strange book. I don't know what it is about but-"

"I am sorry, Mr. Fujioka, but Haruhi is here," Kyouya said interrupting my dad. How did my dad know about the book I bought? I let that thought slip away when I was crushed to my dad so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Dad. I-I can't… I can't breathe!" I pushed him off of me and sad down next to Kyouya.

My dad walked into the kitchen leaving us alone.

"Haruhi. May I ask you something?"

I looked over to Kyouya and he was looking at me. "Yeah. Sure. Ask anything you want."

"Why didn't you leave the host club after you reached you debt you had to pay?"

His question caught me off guard. I thought he was going to ask something about Ranka or my house. I hesitated before I answered.

"… I like it there. You guys are the only friends I have there not counting Renge. You feel like family to me."

Kyouya took my answer in before he replied. "So you refer to us as the same thing Tamaki does?" His question made me laugh.

"No! I feel that we are all like brothers and sisters. Including Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai. It used to bother me a little on how Tamaki has his family made up, but I grew used to it that it doesn't even bother me now. A little childish, yeah, but you know that is the way he acts. What about you. Do you refer to us as a family like Sempai does?"

"No. I feel that you are all long lost cousins to me. I do have a sister and two other brothers, yes, but I prefer that I am not close to them." I remembered that his brothers have a higher chance than him of being the leader of their company. Kyouya wanted it so bad, so he is trying to work harder.

Right then to break the silence, my dad came in with three fresh bowls of Potato soup. It was my second favarote (next to fancy tuna) and he only made it on rare occasions.

"Dad, why did you make this?"

"To celebrate your friends' birthday!"

But dad. Kyouya's birthday is in November and besides, Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday is _tomorrow_. Why make it tonight?"

"Because Kyouya here told me that one day when you took this to school for your lunch, Hikaru and Kaoru gave you their lunch and ate up yours! I guess this is one of their favarote foods when I add some spices to make it really spicy. Go ahead! Dig it! I already have their bowls made for tomorrow."

"Thanks, dad." I started eating and realized when I was halfway done, Kyouya wasn't eating.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, it's just that I am going to take this home and eat it there. I prefer to do it that way," Kyouya answered. I didn't understand what the difference way but I just nodded and continued eating. My dad must have heard our conversation, because he didn't ask him the same thing.

After I finished, I rinsed my bowl out in the sink and took out my phone. I forgot I still had it turned off so I turned it on and notices I had a new voicemail. I listened to it. "_Hey Haruhi, its Tamaki. I guess you left your phone off or something. I just wanted to talk to you about the host club… and other things tomorrow at the park at twelve. Meet me there. No one else will be there so I wish you don't bring a friend. Tell Kyouya 'Hi' for me. Your dad invited Kyouya there and I asked why, but he didn't answer. I hope you will come! Call me when you are on your way or text me. I also wanted to say that I-"Oh_ crap. His message was too long so it cut him off. I looked for another one and couldn't find it. I guess he didn't know. I saved that voicemail and closed my phone and put it in my back pocket.


	6. Monochrome no Kiss

(Haruhi's point of view)

After I put my phone in my pocket, I looked at Kyouya and my dad and they were giving me strange looks.

"What?" I ask.

"Haruhi, darling, who did you just call?," my dad asked

"I didn't call anybody. Tamaki-sempai left me a message to-." Should I tell him? Should I even tell Kyouya? I mean I know he is quiet and all, but who knows what can slip out of his mouth. He will probably know anyway. "… Sempai wants to talk to me about the host club tomorrow. He also told Kyouya 'hi' and he asked why you came here… which I still don't know," I finished. That all wasn't technically a lie… I just left one part out… okay one big part out. But who cares? This will all blow over in one week that no one will ever-

Kyouya hesitated before he answered.

"…I was just here to ask your father a couple of questions. Nothing to get worked up about," he said giving me an innocent look. These damn rich people keep getting me so confused.

"Yeah… I'm going to go up to my room."

"Haruhi? Is it okay if I can talk to you… alone?"

What the…? "Umm… sure… I guess…" I walk to my bedroom realizing that Kyouya was right behind me when he shut the door.

"Why did you shut you the door?"

"Haruhi… I know how you feel about Tamaki," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"H-how do you know?" I said quietly. He started taking small steps towards me, which made me back away and fall on the bed… and the book.

"It is easy to figure out," Kyouya said practically leaning right over me now.

"Kyouya what are you-."My sentence was cut off by Kyouya's lips on mine. I gasped which just gave him entrance to my mouth.

He snaked his arms around my waist when I was trying to push him off. I tried to tell him to stop, but was lost when he kissed harder. I knew this was a little mean, but I bit on his tongue... hard.

"Oww. Haruhi, why did you do that?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked a little irritated that he did that little stunt.

"I love you Haruhi. I want you to feel the same way. I'm sorry. I… that wasn't like me," he said while getting off of me and across of the room.

"I… Haruhi… I'm sorry. I will just…," he said while opening the door and leaving. He left me there speechless. I put my fingers to my lips. I don't know if I enjoyed that… or if I was waiting my first kiss (with a boy) to be with… no! No! No! Haruhi stop! You don't want that… yet. No! Haruhi get a grip on yourself. You are not in love with anyone… are you? I need to calm down. I mean, yeah, Kyouya kissed you. No big deal. You already had your first kiss… with a girl so does this count?

I lay down on my bead, hitting my head on the book. I opened it up to a random page

_Sometimes guys will just tell you how they feel and see what your response. Usually the boy does this by either asking them out, or kissing them._ I felt like I was going to pass out. I threw the book against the wall not caring if my dad sees it or not. I am in a love triangle here with Tamaki being the first person I ever had a crush on. Hikaru… not really having feelings for him, but I know he likes be by the way he acts. And Kyouya. He just came in here and kissed me. I guess that's why he was here and he didn't answer Tamaki's question. I was just to the point to where I wouldn't know what to do. I took out my cell phone and did something I shouldn't have. I went into my contacts and started to text message my middle school best friend. Arai.

The last time I talked to him was when I was working at the Hotel in Karuizawa and he was delivering food. Hikaru suddenly because angry at him for I don't know what reason, but it really ticked me off. Then later that day, I found out that he asked me out and I declined him without even knowing he did. I felt really guilty but he said if I didn't know what he was talking about, then I clearly wasn't interested.

**Hey, Arai. Can I meet u somewhere? Somethin just happened. I need 2 talk about it. **

I waited about two seconds before he first replied. I knew he was still into me. I can sense it because he is my best friend. Even though I don't talk to him that much.

**Ok! Where do u want 2 meet?**

It took me about five seconds to figure out where I wanted to see him.

**Can u meet me at the beach?**

I was going to tell Hunny-sempai where I was going because he loves the beach. I was also hoping that he would bring everybody else. But I wasn't sure of Tamaki. I just don't want to talk to him. God only know what I would say to him.

**Sure**

**Ok. Thanks. In about 30 min?**

When I sent that text, I called Hunny-sempai and told him I was going to the beach.

"Did you want to come, Hunny-sempai?" I already knew his answer. But I wouldn't know if he was about to go to bed.

"Sure, Haru-chan! Can I bring everyone else with me too?"

I thought about if I should say yes, but not Tamaki, just yes, or no. I told him he can bring everyone, as long as we don't fight like last time.

"Yay! I will go tell Takashi and we will be there soon! Can I bring Usa-chan and some cake?"

I laughed. "Of course. You can bring both. I will be there in about thirty minutes. Okay?"

"Okay! Bye Haru-chan!"

I shut my phone and turned it off. I got up off of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my hair and just suddenly wished my hair was long. I kind of missed it, but without it, it changed my high school life by 99.9 percent. I took a comb and brushed my hair so it would look like it didn't matter if I get sand or water in it. When I was done I walked towards my dresser and took out a casual pair of jeans and a tee-shirt that said 'Oh no, you're going to try and cheer me up, aren't you?' I put my sandals on and grabbed my wallet and put that in my back pocket. I walked out of my room and into the living room. I saw my dad watching 'America's Next Top Model' even though we don't live in America. I have heard great things about that place. Maybe someday I will go there with the Host Club.

"Dad? I'm going to go to the beach to meet a friend. Do you need anything?"

He looked at me like something was going to happen. The only response I got from him was, "Take the pepper spray with you." I gave him a weird look, and took the pepper spray off of the table next to the door.

"Bye, dad. I will be back in about two hours!" I quickly shut the door before he could say anything… if he _would_ say anything.

I started walking when all of a sudden; Arai pulled up on his bike and stopped right in front of me.

"Hey, I thought I was going to meet you at the beach," I said.

"Yeah, but I just saw you and wanted to give you a ride. I mean, if you want me to," he said nervously. I looked on the back of his bike and noticed he had pegs.

"Umm… sure, Arai. Thanks," I said as I got on. The minute my arms were on his shoulders he started pedaling off. I didn't say anything through half of the ride until he asked me to wrap my arms around his chest.

"Why?" I didn't know why so I was curious.

"It will get a little bumpy and I don't want you to fall," he said calmly.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him when he hit a pothole in the road.

"Told ya," he said.

"Know-it-all," I replied. He laughed and I smiled. Sometimes Arai made me feel like there were no problems at all in the world. Sometimes I wish it was that way all the time. I sighed when I started to hear the waves crashing on the shore.

"Arai?," I asked.

"Yeah, Haruhi?"

"Umm… just to let you know, the whole Host club is here as well so…." I stopped there. What should I say? I know Hikaru really didn't like him because on how he reacts when he is around, but there is a lot of open space on the beach and we can just walk about fifty feet away so the others can't hear us.

"…Oh. Why are they here?"

"Hunny-sempai called me after I was done texting you and they said they were going to the beach with me. I didn't know they really were because it is a public beach but…"

"Oh. Okay. Well then we can go to a different beach."

"Or we can just walk away from them for a few minutes and talk."

He was quiet for the rest of the ride there. I hope no one else comes here that I need to worry about…


	7. Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa

**(A/N: The note is below)**

(Haruhi's Point of View)

As we reached the beach, I saw Mori out in the distance (how can you _not _with his height?). Hunny was in the sand making castles and The Twins were out in the water splashing the crap out of each other in that "brotherly love" they always do… but where is Tamaki and Kyoya? Probably in the car. I couldn't believe that I was right, they _would _be here. But why in the world would they go to a _public _beach? Probably because they knew that this was the closest beach to my apartment.

Arai must have seen them too because I could hear him utter profanities under his breath. I ignored him and hopped off the bike as he went to park it. I walked over to the steps next to the building where the bathrooms were (it was a few meters away anyway) and sat on the second to last step. I looked at all of the palm trees in the area and noticed that they were still. I licked my finger and held it up in the air. Nothing. I sighed. At least the sand won't get in your eyes when you look in a certain direction. That bugs the _hell _out of me. I closed my eyes so I could hear the soft crashes of the waves up shore.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" I could hear Arai's voice and looked up, eyes wide open.

"Yeah. Fine. I just have a lot on my mind is all," I said as I pushed the bangs back out of my eyes.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about anyway?" He took a seat on the step next to me and looked out into the ocean. "Did something bad happen?" he said, his voice getting louder.

"Oh, no. Everything's fine… well ninety-nine percent of it. Something happened when Kyoya was at my house." I looked out into the ocean along with him and saw why he loved to come here so much.

It was beautiful.

The sun set gracefully on the water, every minute it is sinking producing more colors in the sky. They start out as a bright yellow, and then fade to orange, red, pink, and a very light shade of blue... Then back behind us, where the rays are too far away, it turns to the most astonishing mix of purple and blue hidden behind a few drifting clouds. But then if you look too far, you see the city-the absolute worst part of this moment. You can hear in the distance, the low bustle of cars and horns honking, sometimes the occasional siren of a fire truck or ambulance. How charming. Don't you just _love_ to hear noise on a quiet, peaceful day?

"Haruhi, what happened?" I jumped a little at the sound of Arai's voice after straining my ears to hear the city a mile away. I slowly turned my head and looked into his eyes. I saw nothing but concern in them. It made me want to cry that people cared so much for me without asking for anything in return.

He studied my features, knowing I was about to give an answer. I had to think on how to say this. Knowing Arai, he would probably want to punch Kyoya in the face no matter how I explain it to him. But it was still a shock that even _I _couldn't comprehend.

"Umm… today, I went to the store with dad, and I bought a book," I started slowly speaking each word like I'm talking to a toddler-"and when we came home, I went up to my room to read it. After a while, I got bored of it and walked downstairs to see what was for dinner. Dad was sitting at the table with Kyoya, talking about something which I have no idea. I ate dinner and talked a little myself. After I was done eating, I turned on my phone and realized I have a voicemail from Tamaki. I listened to it and deleted it." I stopped talking to he could process the information. After about a minute or so, he nodded his head, giving me the sign for me to continue.

"Kyoya and my dad both wondered who I was talking to and said it was a voicemail from Tamaki. In the message, Tamaki asked why Kyoya was at my house, because somehow, Kyoya or the twins told him where he was going. I said I wanted to know myself when he answered that he was just asking dad a few questions. Then…then-"I cut off, silently cursing myself to even think about telling Arai any of this.

"Then…," he urged. I was looking out for his feelings.

"Then… I went up to my room and Kyoya wanted to talk to me alone. He shut the door and he said that he knew how I felt about… Tamaki." I could hear Arai inhale sharply, the exhale through his teeth, leaving a low _hiss _before the dead silence. "I asked him how he knew, and he said that it was easy to figure out. Then he… then he kissed me."

That did it.

Arai stood up, pacing back and forth in front of me on the sand. I looked away from him and onto the spot where he was sitting just a second ago. I tried to go through this story from his point of view, but all I could see was anger and jealousy.

It took me a minute to pull myself out of my thought when I realize that he was stomping towards the Host Club. I call out his name to tell him I wasn't finished with the story yet. I stood up, quickly brushed the sand off of my shorts, and walked toward him. I held onto his harm, keeping a firm grip on it so I could get his attention, and so he would stop walking and listen to what I have to say.

"When he started to kiss me, I tried to push him off but he wouldn't move-" This set the bomb. He started to breathe heavily like that one guy on _Twilight _when he finds out that he had no chance with the girl. It was funny during the movie, but now... That is probably how he felt right now. He felt that he had no chance to get to my heart– "so I bit his tongue and he apologized for doing something that was so stupid. Don't take it out on Kyoya. He just didn't know how to deal with these emotions. He never loved anyone. Not his dad, his brothers or his sister or mother…"

I was now talking more to myself then to Arai.

"He just wanted to express when he held inside for so long before something happened and he gets hurt. I don't want you to end up the same way. You both know how I am about everyone else's feelings around me. I can never figure them out. They are so distant to me that I feel like such an airhead when someone tells me that they asked me out once, and I didn't even know it." His breathing slowed until it was silent.

"Just like you. I'm sorry that I didn't know. But it doesn't mean that I don't want you to be around me once in a while. Are you okay?" I look up at him, and notice that he was looking down where the boys were.

"Fine. But... I just… "He cut himself off. I held onto his arm tighter when he reached the other to wrap around me. I froze at the sudden warmth, but soon returned the hug, knowing that Arai was going to be by my side until I die.

Suddenly, the wind took its chance at this moment to start to blow lightly on my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I wanted to stay like this forever, but there was always that one interruption.

"Haru-chan! You're here!" Speak of the devil. I let go of Arai and walked side-by-side with him towards where I heard Hunny called my name. Mori was now laying down on a towel to soak up some sun, and the twins were burying each other in the sand, in a giant pit that came from nowhere. I looked around, and there was still no sign of Tamaki or Kyoya. I guess Arai had the same idea though, because he was looking out in the parking lot when the two obviously weren't in the area.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Look! I made a sand castle and Takashi didn't even help!" Hunny-sempai pointed excitedly at a well-built sand castle. I do have to admit, he did a better job that I would have ever done. I smiled at him and told him that I loved it. He smiled even wider and ran towards Mori-sempai to eat some cake. Arai started to wander on his own after his failed search of the two boys.

"Arai, where are you going?" I truthfully didn't expect an answer, but he did.

"Just going for a walk. I need to think," he said, his back still facing towards me. I shrugged the guilt-feeling off of me and sat in the sand next to a set of empty chairs.

"Hey, Haruhi. What's _he _doing here?" I looked up to see Kaoru standing next to one of the chairs, facing the direction that Arai walked off to. I looked in the same direction when I answered.

"I told him to come here. I wanted to talk to him, and we talked. He is walking around on the beach to cool off," I said, begging that the twin didn't want to talk about what Arai and I talked about. By next week, the club would probably know and if not, well, what they don't know doesn't hurt them, right?

"Oh. Okay. Well, do you want to come and bury me so Hikaru so I could have a race to see who can escape the sand faster?" he asked with a grin on his face. He does realize that it will be really hard, right? I looked out toward Hikaru, but he was busy covering his legs with sand.

"Sure," I shrugged while standing up. I put the thoughts of earlier today out of my head. I don't want to bring anything up that will upset Hikaru, and possibly Kaoru. I already have to deal with one hot-head and myself. I couldn't withstand another.

But still… what they don't know won't hurt them.

**A/N: Okay *dodges tomatoes* I know you all are very much pissed at me, but I have one very good reason! I lost the flash drive! I looked EVERYWHERE. My grandfather was even painting my room (I switch from my Nana's and Papa's house to my dad's house) and he didn't even see it! Everyone knows what it looks like because I still have that broken one with the Twilight story on it. Yes, I still have it because MAYBE someday I will save up 100 munny (Kingdom Hearts reference there) and I can go to Staples or Best Buy and they can fix it. Then I can walk out by NOT pressing that damn stupid "that was easy" button! It gets on my nerves (my math class on Friday had to press it after someone got a question right…)! Anyway, between now and 9-13-11 (the day the last chapter was published), a lot has happened. My dad moved got his own place, I FINALLY have my own bedroom for almost 5 years, I get hooked onto bigger and better anime's, I make plans to see Vic M., and… yeah. Also, if you didn't figure this out by now, I usually type ALL of my stories on a flash drive. The annoying Black butler character one isn't on a flash drive; it is split between the 2 computers I use and the 2 different houses. I also found myself a beta reader, but she doesn't have the acquirements to be an official beta reader, but that's ok. We both like kingdom hearts. That's all that matters (that's how we met :P) so… I sent her an email telling her to give me dates on when the chapter WILL be finished, then she will look over it for a couple of days, then it will be published on the day we mark on the calendar to publish it! ALSO! New stories coming along: Junjo Romantica, and 3 new Kuroshitsuji stories. I have a real bad problem to take words from paper and type them on the computer because when I read it on the computer, it doesn't even look like the same story that I had on the paper (this is my lame excuse to explain why Brightened Night sucked)! I wish I had that dragon thing-y. You say the words, and it ends up right on your computer! Enough with my rant. Onto… me working on the next chapter… Nah. I can do that tomorrow.**

**victoria5624: Do you have any flippin' idea how long I've been waiting for this? FOREVER! LIKE LITERALLY, FOREVER!... but you DID update, so... I don't know whether to hug you or kill you.. Probably the latter *evilly smirks and pulls out a shank***

**Me: NOT MY FAULT! I lost the flash drive *sees a knife in her hand* RUN AWAYYYYY!**


	8. Michiyuki

(Haruhi's point of view)

I timed the twins to see how fast they could escape the sand. It took them a good five to eight minutes. Hikaru won, but Kaoru wasn't that far behind.

"Thanks, Haruhi," Kaoru said, brushing the sand off of him. Hikaru was doing the same but then started to walk towards the water. I followed him, ignoring the fact that Kaoru was probably watching me with confusion.

When I reached the water, it was warm, and when you walk in certain spots, you can feel a slight coolness creep up. I walked up to my knees, not planning to go any further because I wasn't wearing the proper swim clothing. Hikaru was out to where the water was to his neck. He then took a deep breath and dove in. I counted the seconds on how long he was under there. A minute and thirty-six seconds. As he came up for air, he spotted me, and beckoned me to go down there. I looked behind me to see Kaoru pointing to a towel and mouthing the word 'yours'. _What the hell. Might as well,_ I thought.

As I started to swim, I could the feel the small pull of a current towards the left. It was low-tide, so I had to go quite a ways. When I reached him though, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He didn't answer and dove underwater yet again. This was going to really make me angry if me doesn't tell me what is so funny.

Suddenly, I feel something slimy move across my leg. I stand there, knowing that it is just Hikaru trying to find another weakness. I look below right when he grabs my ankle and pulls me under. I was lucky enough to get a deep breath of air before my head was covered in water. I opened my eyes to se Hikaru swimming away. I follow him, wondering what he's up to. He goes down towards the ocean floor and grabs a handful of sand. I am now next to him, my breath of air running out. He slowly tilts his hand, watching the sand mix with the water, creating a brown haze that you barely see through. It slowly falls to the floor, back in its place yet again. I look up at Hikaru and he looked like he just saw a flying unicorn.

I couldn't hold my breath anymore and ended up coming up for air first. He was still down there. It made me wonder how he could do that, but I put that thought aside and went under again. This time, he was holding a sea urchin. I looked at him, my eyes as wide as they could go without hurting them more. He studied it very carefully and set it down gently. He looked around, possibly for more discoveries. He swam towards the surface and I did the same.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Looking around. That was the first time I ever saw one of those things up close," he said while rubbing his eyes. "Now my eyes burn." I laughed.

"That's what's going to happen if you keep them open in saltwater for a long period of time. By the way, how can you hold your breath that long?"

"My dad's uncle's cousin used to be in swimming competitions. He made me practice and taught me unusual ways to swim, hold my breath, and a bunch of other stuff. It was put to good use when I started liking to go to the beach." He looked up at the sun, taking a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly.

"When did you start liking the beach?" I didn't know that Hikaru even liked _nature_ for that matter. But I don't know if I would call the beach nature. I mean, some beached were man-made, but I think the most beautiful ones are the nature-made ones. They couldn't be better (except for that damn city in the way anyway).

"Last year, when we all went and then… well you know the rest." There was a strange edge to his voice, but I couldn't name it. Possessive? Compassionate? Who knows? I put that thought aside when I realized he was no longer in my sight. I looked around, wondering how he could escape me so easily. He was half way towards shore when I called his name. He turned to find me swimming towards him.

"Wait up!" I know I wasn't the best swimmer, but I wasn't the slowest either. Fast enough to be faster than the guy who is getting chased by a shark depending on how slow he is.

When I could walk, I started to become cold. I should have worn my suit or something after all. Kaoru probably noticed my shivering, and walked towards me with the towel. I took and wrapped it around my shoulders. I said a quiet 'thank you' and walked towards the chairs under the umbrella. Arai was in the one on the left. I guess he was finished with his walk and decided to stay over here. His eyes were closed, and his mouth moving slightly. He was probably talking to himself or trying to figure something out.

"Hey, Arai. What did you get back?" The sound of my voice made him open one eye, but then shut it again. He stopped talking to himself for a few seconds.

"Hey, Haruhi," he said, finally opening both of his eyes, staring out into the ocean. I turned my head there as well and was soon lost in the beauty of the sea. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, but I didn't know who is was because Arai was still looking in the same direction I am, Kaoru was digging through his bag to look for some sunglasses cursing to himself when he couldn't find them. Hikaru ran back out to the ocean with Hunny-senpai while Mori sat in the sand where the water can brush up against his feet. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen yet as well as Tamaki. But right now…I really don't care if they show up or not. I just want to take in the scenery before I have to go back home.

I look at my phone to check the time. It was 6:42 P.M. I have to be home at around eight so that leaves me about an hour and eighteen minutes. I close my phone and set it on the towel next to me. But right when my hand sat back in my lap, it started to vibrate. I picked it up once again to see that someone texted me.

_To: Haruhi_

_From: Private_

_6:42 P.M._

_Message: Walking a mile is like loving someone. When you start, you're not so sure. When you're halfway, you become more confident. But when you're finished you wish you could do it again. _

Hmm. That was weird. I look at the top of the screen to see I had another. I open it.

_To: Haruhi_

_From: Private_

_6:44 P.M._

_Message: I hope you will learn to walk a mile for me. I thought it was worth it when I did for you._

I sat there, staring at the screen, hoping for another text so I could find out who this person was. No other text messages came so I shut the phone and set it in the sand. I stood up to stretch out my stressed muscles and tilted my head up to let my face bask in the heat. I closed my eyes and let all of my thoughts drift away. If only I could do this all the time, then that would help many things.

After I thought I got enough sun, I walked forward a bit and sat in the moist sand. I dug my left hand into said sand and smiled a little when I could feel small Sand Fleas brush against my fingertips. I did the same with my right and felt one crawl all over my palm, trying to finds its way out. I cup it and bring the small mound of wet sand to my face and inspect the little critters. Some fell out of my hand along with the sand, so I set them down and leaned back on my elbows. But something felt off. I felt like that my skin was touching…skin? I turn around to see the shorts of Tamaki. I gasp quietly, hoping he didn't hear.

He moved to the side and sat in the sand next to me. He crossed his legs and kept his head down, starring at his hands which were fumbling nervously.

"Haruhi…," he started. "Haruhi… I know what happened. Arai told me. I'm not angry at you. I'm just at a loss for words for this side to Kyoya." I cocked my head to the side, eyes widened a little at this soft side of Tamaki. Not his usual immature act in the Host Club. Even calling Kyoya by his name was surprising. He took a deep breath and continued.

"But what I just want you to know is that I'm here for you, no matter what." He lifted his head and stared right into my eyes. I stared back, refusing to look away to show signs of embarrassment, or defeat. He smiled and laid down into the sand, putting his hands behind his head to be used as a makeshift pillow. "Anyway, we're hosting an outdoor summer party and we want you to join us. Because you are a host, you obviously get in for free. Famous people as well as relatives of the students at Ouran are expected to be there. There will be booths, food, entertainment, and will last from 2:30 to 9:00 at night. You will have to stay a little later with us to help clean a little, but then continue the following morning. You can bring two people with you. Are you up for it?" He gave me a pleading look that I could almost never refuse.

_Why not?_ I thought. _This just might be a little fun. That, and I get to meet with some of my favorite clients again so that would be cool. _I nodded my head and put myself in the same position hat Tamaki is in, not caring about if my shirt gets dirty or not.

"Yeah. That would be nice," I say, closing my eyes. But the quietness only lasted a moment until I heard Arai running up to us. He placed my phone next to me, which was still vibrating, and ran off back into his spot in the shade I would guess. Without opening my eyes, I searched for the device and opened it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I didn't hear anything for three seconds until a voice I was sure I didn't recognize was heard in the speaker.

"Hope to see you there," it said before the person hung up. I raised the phone to my face and looked for my 'recent call' list. For some reason, I was surprised when the name read private.

**I'm a dead person. I know. Kill me now (but I suggest you don't if you want this continued XD). This would have been up earlier, but I thought 'No… they might form an angry mob at me when I leave this on a cliffhanger and don't update for a while.'** **So I made sure that something else was updated/posted and FINISHED before I posted this! Man, I need some schedule so I can get back to writing. But for not updating for a long-ass time, I added an extra 200 words. Crappy 'sorry gift' I know, but it was the best I could do! Stop yelling at me people I don't know! *hides in emo corner* Well I hope you like it. Also, because I took down the poll for who you want Haruhi with, here are the choices:**

**Tamaki**

**Arai**

**Hikaru**

**Kaoru**

**?**

**Please tell me who you want it to be by reviewing, PMing, or emailing (email in profile). If you don't write reviews, but you want to say who you want it to be, just say the name. Example: abc123- Hikaru (review to chapter here) or just :123abc- Hikaru (no review, just the name). I hope you like this chapter and… the next one should be up…in the next few days/week or so…**

**Ciao for now~**

***Also, please take the poll on my profile! Thanks!***


	9. The Bird and the Worm

**(Mysterious person's pov)**

I hit send for the first text message and continued with the second. What I told her was true. I would do anything for her. If I had to walk on the ends of the earth, I would, no matter how cliché is sounded. I just want her to be happy. She is my everything to sum it all up.

After I send the second message, I wonder what her reactions to the message were…. I stand and start pacing back and forth in my room. After about five minutes, she never texted back. I opened my phone and changed my settings to 'stealth settings' so when I call her, it reads 'private'. I open my door and spot one of my butlers.

"Tanaka, can you come here please," I said, grabbing the butler's attention.

"Yes, young master. What do you need?" I snuck him into my room and shut and locked the door. He gave me a confused look. I held up my index finger, telling him to wait. He nodded, watching me. I opened my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I left the highlighted bar hand over Haruhi's number.

"Tanaka, I need you to say something when I call this person. Can you say… 'Hope you see you there'? After that I will hang up and you can continue what you were doing." He nodded, telling me he understood. I nodded back, pressing the send button to call Haruhi. I put it on speaker so we could both hear her.

"_Hello?" _I motioned for Tanaka to say it.

"Hope to see you there," he said. I hung up before anything else was said. I smiled and thanked Tanaka, opening the door for him.

"Oh, Tanaka! Please don't say anything to my family about this." I couldn't live if my dad found out. He would make a big deal over it and I am just not ready to talk to him about relationships. The lord only knows what he will do anyways. He nodded his head as he left. I sighed as I closed my door, faced with one problem: What if Haruhi thinks it's someone else? I couldn't live with myself if she did.

I shook my head, ridding of those thoughts. I sat down on my bed, getting out today's homework to distract myself.

xX 30 minutes later Xx

I just finished the last sentence of my essay when I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open to see a text from Haruhi.

_Please, meet me at the cliff. I want to know who you are._

I replied, _okay, see you there tomorrow at six o'clock_, and set it down, falling backwards sighing once again. Why did I have to love her of all people? I know my father would be proud for me to marry a young, beautiful, and most importantly, _rich_, girl who is the daughter of another company so we can coexist. But unlike my father, I know what love feels like, and it hurts. He always wondered what it was like falling in love, but he always said he was too busy, and wasn't ready for it. He never even bothered falling for his wife, my mom. People can be so stupid and have no common sense and it scared me what would happen in the future when there may be no such thing as 'love' anymore.

**Haruhi's pov**

I asked the person to meet me at the cliff, and he said at 6. I was of course, nervous because I knew I knew who this person was, but he doesn't think I know. I narrowed down my options. It could be Tamaki, Kyoya, Kasanova, or even Hikaru. But I was leaning more towards the first three because I could watch Hikaru right now, and I even doubt he brought his phone with him. And another thing I never noticed, someone tampered with my phone, labeling all of the host club members as one, two, three, four, five, and six instead of their real names. Someone who must have been close to me must have done it. When, I have no idea.

"Hey Haruhi, did you want a ride back home?" Arai asked me. I nodded, standing up and brushed the sand off of my legs. By now, I was mostly dry so most of the sand fell off of me. We both walked towards his bike, I got on the back of it like I did on our way here, holding him tightly when we ran over the potholes and speed bumps. Once he pulled up to my apartment, I got off of the bike, turning towards him to say goodbye when he started to lean towards me. Mentally, I freaked out. Physically, I was frozen in shock. But I guessed I overreacted because it was a small peck on the cheek.

"Take care, Haruhi," he said as he rode off. I touched the spot where his lips met with my skin. I closed my eyes, took a big breath and exhaled through my nose slowly, an attempt to relieve some of the tension throughout my body. What I really need a nice, warm bath.

When I opened the door, I found that dad wasn't home yet because the food for him in the fridge wasn't touched. I slipped my bag off and set it on the couch, opening the fridge to make dinner. Once I found the ingredients I was looking for, I set them on the counter, preparing for tonight's meal.

Once dinner was done, dad just walked through the door and walked towards his room to put his stuff away. I set the table and put the food on our plates and sat, waiting for him to come out. A few seconds later, he came out wearing just a plain white tee-shirt and sweatpants. I stifled a laugh, rarely ever seeing my father dressed like this. He sat down across from me and we started to dig in. Somewhere in the middle of our silence, though, he tried to start a conversation.

"So how was school today? Sorry I didn't ask before. I had something on my mind" he asked. I swallowed the small bite of pork in my mouth before answering.

"Oh, thanks okay! I had quite a bit on my mind as well," I mumbled. "Umm… It was okay I guess. I went to the beach earlier with Arai and met the host club there so we had fun." I stared at my food, not wanting him to see what really happened through my eyes. Like my mom always said, I'm like an open book, so I try to stay shut for as long as possible.

"Oh! My darling little Haruhi you are growing up so fast! Soon you will be out at collage parties and have a nice boyfriend! Oh, where have the years gone!?" He yelled, squeezing me to death from across the table.

"Dad, c-can't breathe," I managed to get out from his death grip. He let go and took another bite of the rice.

"Anyway, I don't even know if I will have a boyfriend soon anyways," I whispered, the events from the past few hours. _Wow, now that I really think about it, I did quite a few things today in so little time._ I looked over at the clock. It read 8:25. He didn't ask any more questions and I lost my appetite so I sat there waiting for him to finish eating so I could do the dishes.

As I was washing the dishes, I thought about a few things. My life in the host club and how its changed me. I've made some great friends, had a few laughs along the way, even some moments I cherish. But it's all still so different yet the same as if I've been doing it my whole life. I wouldn't knot, but some day, after high school, I know I'm going off to college and have to part my ways from all of them, maybe even some of my friends. I shake my head quickly, putting the plate on the other side to rinse off. No, don't think about that. Think about now, this… confusion. What is going on? There must be something the host club isn't telling me and I'm going to get to the bottom of it! But first, that man on the phone… He almost sounded familiar, but not. I sigh, draining one side of the sink and turning on the hot water to rinse the suds off. Maybe things will soon get back to normal. But…what is normal? There is no such think with the host club, that's for sure. But if there was, would I want it like that? Sure, the clients are fun and interesting to talk to, but everything else… all of us, our family. Maybe I need to think things through before doing anything stupid or something stupid anyway. I placed the rinsed dishes in the strainer and sigh once more, leaning back against the counter behind me.

"I need a break," I muttered, drying my hands off. "But bed first." I head my way upstairs to my room, changing into my nightwear before laying down and looking up at the ceiling. "Thinks will be fine…" I whispered before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Almost 8 months... Wow. So terribly sorry for a late update! *psh LATE?! THIS IS FREAKING HISTORY* Shut up thoughts! _Anyway_ Please excuse my lateness. I kind of lost my interest with this and forgot where it's going haha. Well I'll figure it out. Someday. *cough never cough* SHUT UP! Also, sorry for any mistakes. I finished writing this as fast as I could so I didn't proof reed it. *Why do I have a feeling this will turn out like Birghtened Night did?* ...My thoughts are right. *sigh* Anyway, I know this really isn't worth the wait, but thank you so much for the feedback! Love it!**

**Au revoir~ (good bye~)**


End file.
